Usuario discusi
Hola Jorghex. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wikikariam.es como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz portada te dejo esta portada haber que te parece mientras alguien se hace una mejor Hola - Hi Hola, veo que durante los últimos 5 días no se ha visto mucha activdad aquí en la wikia, me gustaría saber si ya has abandonado... Además crees que es prudente anunciar la wikia mediente el foro de ikariam?? Me gustaría ver a más miembros SAludos! Hello, I see that over the past 5 days has not been much activdad here in the wiki, I wonder if you've already left ... Moreover believe it is prudent to announce wikia by intensive forum ikariam? I would like to see more members greetings! ---Alonsox133- 23:21 18 ene 2009 (UTC) Interwikis Hola. Había quedado perdido en mi página de discusión un mensaje tuyo para poder crear los interwikis con los wikis en otros idiomas. ¿Crees que podamos habilitarlos en los próximos días? --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 18:58 5 may 2009 (UTC) : Es mejor si seguimos en este mismo wiki. ¿Con qué ediciones quieres hacer interwikis? Si bien hay bastantes wikis sobre Ikariam en otros idiomas, puede que no estén todos activos. Quizás sea bueno que revises los más activos y comenzamos por esos. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 04:50 7 may 2009 (UTC) ::Bien... me decidí a hacer todos los enlaces interwikis :-) así que si interlazan a cualquiera de los wikis de la lista, debería funcionar. Aquí una prueba: en:Academy. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 17:06 9 may 2009 (UTC) :::Ese pequeño logo se llama Favicon. El del wiki en inglés lo puedes encontrar en en:File:Favicon.ico. Debes subir ese archivo con ese mismo nombre en este wiki y esperar: por problemas de caché, puede demorar un par de horas en aparecer. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 21:44 9 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola Jorghex, soy Pokémon-493 de Dragon Ball, ¿de qué trata esta wiki? --Pokémon493 19:29 13 may 2009 (UTC) Sobre editar Como se pone una tabla? TKL 20:19 7 jun 2009 (UTC)